


Welcome Home

by Reina_malone



Series: Welcome Home [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Army, M/M, army spouse, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Welcome Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600423
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Welcome Home

When Ian Gallagher left for his tour in Kuwait, the last thing he expected was the overwhelming goodbyes of his children and husband.

It had always been his dream to serve in the army, getting good grades in school, studying to be accepted into West Pointe, and then finally achieving his goal of his first tour.

His first tour had been fifteen months. He had just graduated West Pointe and was ready to follow his dreams of serving his country.

His boyfriend at the time, Mickey, was so supportive. Of course he was saddened by the fact that he wouldn’t be able to touch Ian or even have contact with him other than letters for the first three months, but nonetheless, he was supportive.

That had been fifteen years ago, and through the years a lot has happened.

Ian and Mickey got married. While they were dating, Mickey had joined a few local groups for active duty spouses. The friends he had met there really helped him get through Ian’s first tour and help him keep his thoughts positive whenever there was any news of the country their spouses were stationed at.

They also had three children; Laura being the oldest at 13, has had so many supportive friends get her through missing her dad.

She looked just like Ian; red hair, green eyes, freckles, real alien looking.

She felt as though she needed to be the strong one for her family.

Riley, the middle child, is 10. He too looks like Ian but has blue eyes. He also has mickeys dimples.

He knows that his dad is in the armed forces and he knows that his dad has to go away for months at a time to fight the bad guys. He wants to be just like him.

Jacob, the youngest is 7. He’s got ashy blonde hair and blue eyes, doesn’t quite understand why his daddy needs to go away.

Now Ian had been away from his family for 14 months. He missed them dearly and Skyped with them when he could. He honestly didn’t know whether or not he’d ever be able to get leave before the year is up.

Riley was turning 11 soon and he wanted to be there for his birthday.

Mickey has mentioned that they were throwing a little party at the school where the kids went so he hadn’t been able to Skype that morning.

Ian had a surprise for his family.

He was coming home, for good this time.

He had everything planned out. As soon as he got off the plane, he grabbed a taxi to Thomas Primary School where all three of his children attended.

He walked into the office and let them know why he was there and that he didn’t want his family to know he was there.

He asked where Laura would be, so that’s where he went first.

“Laura Gallagher” principal Mason called out, “ I need to see you in the hallway. Grab your things please.”

As she was grabbing her things, the students all thought that she had done something wrong. When she walked out, she looked to her left and standing there was her daddy. Still dressed in complete uniform, she ran and jumped in his arms. In that moment, she wasn’t a 13 year old, she was her daddy’s baby girl. She cried and her daddy just held her like she was nothing. He’d never thought he’d miss his family so much but having his little girl in his arms again felt like heaven.

“Are you really here?” She asked.

“Yes I’m really here. Keep a secret”

“Of course, daddy”

“I’m not leaving again. I’ll be able to make it to all of your softball games and pep rally’s. I promise.”

“Does mama know?” She asked, since Mickey is a carrier, meaning he can carry children, they all called him mama. He was a little weary about it at first, but after Laura started calling him mama, he couldn’t not want it.

Ian just shook his head drying his eyes.

“You wanna come with me to get Jacob?” He asked.

As they were walking down the halls, her hand in his, for once in 14 months, everything felt right.

Again, principal Mason called Jacob out of class, but as soon as he saw his sister, he knew that their dad was back.

“Daddy” he yelled, making Ian tear up again.

“Hello, my beautiful baby boy. You’ve gotten so big.”

“I lost two teeth , daddy” Jacob proceeded to show Ian where he had lost his two front teeth.

“I see baby boy. You wanna come with sissy and I to see RiRi for his birthday?”

Excitedly, Jacob jumped into Ian’s arms and they walked to the classroom where Riley and Mickey would be.

When they approached the room, principal Mason told the three Gallagher’s to wait in the empty classroom.

He walked into the classroom where Mickey and Riley were.

“Mr. Gallagher, could I see you and Riley out in the hall please?”

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

“I assure you, Mickey, everything is fine. We have a surprise for Riley. It’s in the other room there”

As they walked in, Mickey stopped breathing.

“Hi baby. I’m home.”

“Oh my god, is this real? Are you really here?”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here for good. No more leaving my babies.”

“Mama, why are you cryi-“ Riley couldn’t finish his sentence because standing in front of him was his hero.

Tears started overflowing as Ian crouched down to envelop his first son in his arms.

“Hey birthday boy. I missed you so much. Happy birthday.”

After all was settled, the couple checked all three children out and went home to watch movies and eat pizza.

All was right in the world again for the Gallagher’s.

After 14 months, the were finally reunited.

All three children fell asleep on Ian, and if Mickey had the bed to himself that night, well, his world was in the other room so it was all good.


End file.
